<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Thin Ice by two_days</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475501">On Thin Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_days/pseuds/two_days'>two_days</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Bottom Enjolras, First Dates, First Time, Getting Together, Ice Skating, M/M, Modern Era, On Set, Picnics, Semi-Public Sex, Top Grantaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_days/pseuds/two_days</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras hates the cold. But Grantaire, the regrettably talented skater who his friends set him up with, might just be worth it.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>All chapters are written!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Thin Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't speak French I'm sorry lol</p><p>Hope you enjoy! Comments are more than appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold and early. Two of Enjolras’ least favorite things. Sure, he usually got up early but that doesn’t mean he <em>enjoyed it</em>, thank you very much. The subway train, very regrettably, did not have heat as it rattled along into the city. Enjolras did also not have a Combeferre, as Courfeyrac did, to keep him warm so Enjolras was left to sit on his own.</p><p>“Is the rink even going to be open?” Enjolras inquired, not for the first time since beginning their journey. Courf lifted his head up off Ferre’s shoulder to answer.</p><p>“It’s 1 Enj, not six am.”</p><p>“You did make us wake up at eight.” Ferre pointed out, for which Enjolras was grateful.</p><p>“Well <em>yeah</em>, there was a breakfast special. Anyway, Jehan has work later so earlier-“</p><p>“I know, Courf.” Enjolras interjected. “Just…are you sure they’ll want to meet us?”</p><p>“Enj, they’re just city art school students. Are you afraid they’re gonna be like mean to you or something?”</p><p>“No- no nothing like that I just-…” Enjolras broke off. He didn’t know how to say ‘what if we come off as lame normal high schoolers.’ Enjolras knew he was probably being a bit biased, or presumptuous. Courf hadn’t changed since transferring high schools (senior year no less. Neither Enj or Ferre were particularly pleased, not that they ever told him that), so they probably weren’t prestigious assholes…right?</p><p>Thankfully, being one of Enjolras’ best friends since second grade gave Courf pretty good mind reading abilities at this point. “They’re awesome. Really, I wouldn’t drag you guys forty minutes into the city if I didn’t think this would be…worth it.”</p><p>Enjolras raised his eye brow at that but Courf’s head had returned to it’s spot on Ferre’s shoulder. Ferre just gave him an ‘I’m also clueless don’t worry’ look, thought Enjolras wasn’t positive he believed him.</p><p> </p><p>If Enjolras thought the train was cold, than he was fully unprepared for the open air. He pulled his red beanie down as far as it would go, not caring it if made his look ridiculous, and wrapped shoved his hands deep into the pocket of his sleek winter coat. The red, woolen turtle neck that poked out of the jacket helped, but the black skinny jeans decidedly did not. Forty degrees his phone had said. <em>Forty</em>.</p><p>Stood in the skate rental line behind Ferre and Courf, Enjolras suddenly felt a burst of green envy creep through him. Not that he desired Ferre or Courf, god no they were like his brothers, he just wanted to be <em>warm</em>. Enjolras wanted someone to care if he was warm. Whatever, he was probably in a bad mood because he was cold, or because he was the third wheel <em>again</em>, or because even though he was told he was ‘unbelievably gorgeous’ too often, he’d never even be kissed so obviously there was a disconnect.</p><p>“Next” came the woman’s voice, jolting Enj out of his petty ramble and he stepped forward to collect skates that will undoubtably give him blisters. $20 for skates? Really?</p><p>As Enjolras walked over to the bench to put his skates on, suddenly Courf was guiding a small group of people over to him. “And this is my best friend, Enj! Or Enjolras- don’t call him Enj, at least not yet-“</p><p>“Nice to meet you all.” Enjolras interjected, flashing what was hopefully a charming smile. One of them, who wore a fully matching floral jean jacket and jean set with a polka dot scarf stepped forward.</p><p>“Hey, <em>Enjolras</em>, good to meet you! I’m Jehan, I use the they series.”</p><p>“Good to meet you too” Enjolras responded, relaxing already at how warm these people were.</p><p>Eponnine, a girl wearing a leather jacket that Enj thought she probably painted on herself followed after. Enjolras was intimidated, but in a good way. Barahole, he believed, was next followed by…two others he didn’t get the names of but they seemed nice enough. Apparently there was one more but he was out on the ice already. Yeah, they were <em>definitely</em> art students. Enjolras did relax though, this outing might even be worth it.</p><p>The group set off, gliding with various degrees of ease, onto the ice. Enjolras sat on the bench, lacing up his skates with an embarrassing degree of difficulty. As the cold creeped back in, his doubt crept with it. Sure, these people seemed nice but would he fit in? Was he pathetic for thinking that? Suddenly, he heard the crowd clap. Enjolras glanced up and he saw…well, a man who could only be described as Prince Charming, if Prince Charming was Italian and had gone to art school. Enjolras wasn’t sure this man would be considered very attractive to everyone, but he made Enjolras’ heart stutter. His hands paused in their task, his mouth dropped out and he was positive a pink blush now swept his cheeks.</p><p><em>Stop staring you idiot</em>, a distant part of his brain thought but he couldn’t. This man had just landed a back flip <em>on ice</em>. He wore a tight, black three-quarter length sleeve shirt that showed off his torso very well. For pants he had athletic sweatpants that showed….Enjolras forced his eyes up where he was caught in the gaze of piercing green eyes. Curls of dark brown, wild locks hung on his face, over his olive skin and Enjolras honestly wanted nothing more than to run his hands through his hair. The man looked about his age, perhaps if Enj was feeling brave enough he might actually talk to this man. Probably not, but it was an entertaining thought.</p><p>Oh <em>wait-</em> the green eyed man, who Enjolras was positive he was staring openly as, was moving. He was coming closer, to <em>him</em>. Fuck.</p><p>Enjolras hurriedly looked down, trying to look busy and like he was <em>totally not staring</em> even though he totally was. If he was lucky, the skater man would just skate on past him.</p><p>                  Unfortunately, Enjolras is rarely lucky. He heard the sharp sound of skates stopping and a shadow over cast him. Slowly, with as bored a face as Enjolras could muster, he looked up and right into the green, green eyes of the skater. He really fought to keep his expression neutral.</p><p>                  “Can I help you?”</p><p>                  “You’re Enjolras, right?” The man asked, his voice low and smooth and…was that a French accent? What did Enjolras do to deserve this?</p><p>                  “Uh- yeah- how do you know that?” Enjolras asked, forcing himself to meet the smiling skater’s expression.</p><p>                  “I’m one of Courf’s friends.” The man explained, an easy smile on his face.</p><p>                  “Oh, cool. Yeah, I’m Enjolras. Even though you know that- hi.” Enjolras settled on, hoping the red on his cheeks could be perceived as wind burn.</p><p>                  “I’m Grantaire.” The man responded, the accent coming out even stronger with his name, not that Enjolras noticed. “Are you French?”</p><p>                  “My family is. Though I didn’t get the accent, unfortunately.” Enjolas replied, “actually, I can’t even speak French.”</p><p>                  “Non, qu'avez-vous dit? Quelle tragédie!” Grantaire remarked and it was absolutely unfair how good he sounded.</p><p>                  “Maybe you can teach me.” Enjolras shrugged, attempting to stand up on his skates with some dignity. (Was this flirting? Was he flirting?)</p><p>                  “Je peux t'apprendre beaucoup de choses” Grantaire replied with a wink. Suddenly Enjolras wished he spoke took French instead of Latin. Badly. Grantire reached a hand out, pausing before actually making contact with but obviously wanting to help as Enjolras struggled to stay upright.</p><p>                  “Once I get one the ice I’ll be fine.” Enjolras dismissed with confidence, even though he knew that was a complete lie. He walked, or hobbled really, over to the entrance to the ice with as much dignity as he could muster. Part of him hoped that Grantaire would rejoin the group after introducing himself, but another, more selfish part, wanted the man to stay with him.</p><p>                  Apparently, he needn’t worry. Grantaire glided smoothly over to where Enjolras was hesitating before the ice and held out a hand. “Can I have this dance?” Grantaire asked with too much charm. Against his better judgement, or maybe because of it, Enjolras took his hand.</p><p>                  “Can you dance standing still?” Enjolras retorted, placing one skate on the ice.</p><p>                  “You can horizontally.” Grantaire shot back, with a wink.</p><p>                  “If you’re standing still, I pity those you dance horizontally with.” Enjolras countered, finally finding his footing both literally and metaphorically. Grantaire actually blushed, a good look on him, and looked down though he didn’t drop Enjolras’ hand.</p><p>                  “Have you done this before?”<br/>
                  “Excuse me?”</p><p>                  “Skated.”</p><p>                  “Oh- yeah. I mean no. I haven’t.” Whatever upper hand Enjolras had briefly was right back in Grantaire’s court. Enjolras stepped out on the ice. For a brief moment he felt confident; he was standing! A split second later, however, he felt himself drifting forward- no backwards—both at once! Grantaire grasped Enjolras’ other hand, letting the blonde squeeze his hands tightly as he fought to regain balance.</p><p>                  “This’ll be fun.” Grantaire smiled, not unkindly.</p><p>                  “Please, return to defying physics, I’m not keeping you here.”</p><p>                  “So you were watching me?”</p><p>                  “Who wasn’t?” Enjolras challenged, keeping both of Grantaire’s hands in his. For balance. Obviously. “I didn’t know they had a figure skating concentration at art school.”</p><p>                  Grantaire started to glide backwards, pulling a shaky Enjolras along with him. “Nah, I’m just athletic. And reckless. I’m actually a sculpting concentration. Metal working mostly but I’ve done some pottery, welding – but I also love photography, especially classic film, and I’ve always drawn, I’ve recently begun really trying to master water color but it’s a lot harder than some might have you-“</p><p>                  “Grantaire!” Enjolras cried, trying to pull the man closer to him, away from the back of an unsuspecting civilian. During Grantaire’s monologue, he had started checking over his shoulder constantly but that was soon forgotten. Unfortunately, the suddenness of the movement propelled Grantaire forward with such force that he knocked into Enjolras, who in turn fell down, pulling the artist with him. Fortunately, Grantaire was quick so he managed to secure Enjolras in his arms right before his head hit the ice.</p><p>                  They must have looked like dance partners at the end of a dramatic piece, as though Grantaire had dipped Enjolras on purpose. Grantaire’s face, his cut, tan face with eyes so green they would make spring bristle with envy. For a wild second, Enjolras thought Grantaire might kiss him. Or he might kiss Grantaire. It seemed entirely likely.</p><p>                  Fortunately, Grantaire shook off…whatever spell they were under momentarily and hauled Enjolras, who did <em>not</em> find that hot he didn’t, to his feet. Taire’s gloved hands roamed over Enjolras, brushing snow off his shoulders then gently cupping his face, turning it slightly. Enjolras willed his cheeks not to flame under Grantaire’s intense gaze that scanned his face with such intensity Enjolras had to remind himself that they met <em>five minutes ago</em>.</p><p>                  “I didn’t hit my head.” Enjolras whispered, lifting one hand to brush off some snow that had been kicked up into Grantaire’s hair. If he spent longer than strictly necessary combing his fingers through Grantaire’s hair it was just because he was being thorough.</p><p>                  Grantaire nodded, fingers still lightly drifting over Enjolras’ face, skimming for injuries. “Did you hit your tailbone? Elbows?”</p><p>                  “Are you asking to feel my ass?” Enjolras shot back, a challenging smirk on his face.</p><p>                  “Well I wouldn’t without asking” Grantaire countered easily, even shooting a wink with it. Damn it, how was he so good at this? Whatever <em>this</em> was.</p><p>                  “I didn’t, you saved me just in time.”</p><p>                  “Well you saved whoever I was about to bump into so let’s call it even.”</p><p>                  “You can do a backflip but you can’t skate backwards, interesting.”</p><p>                  “Oh, I’m sorry. Have I not impressed you enough?” Grantaire asked, eye brow raised in a challenging manner.</p><p>                  “I just don’t think you’re really up to my level is all.” Enjolras shugged, acting coy.</p><p>                  “Well, we can’t have that can we.” The skater challenged and, much to the dismay of Enjolras, let the blonde go.</p><p>                  “Grantaire- where are you-“ Enjolras called, quickly grabbing onto the side of the rink before he fell without the maddening artist there to catch him. Grantaire skated out into the middle of the rink, where no one really was, struck a pose, winked at Enjolras, and then began. There was no audible music, but the skater seemed to be immersed immediately. The only thing Enjolras could think to liken the performance to is when Courf forced he and Ferre to watch <em>Yuri on Ice</em>, one of Yuri’s performances that Viktor ended up kissing him for. The tricks weren’t up to the same level, probably, but whatever the brunette was doing was immensely impressive to Enjolras who watched with a mix of awe, arousal, and fear as Grantaire twirled and flipped over the ice.</p><p>Across the circle, on the other side of the rink, Ferre and Courf with the rest of his art school friends, stood and watched Grantaire too. Courf met Enjolras’ eye across the way and winked waggling his eyebrows in a way that said <em>you’re welcome. </em> Oh <em>fuck</em>. That was it. This entire outing finally made sense. Enjolras glowered back. He would <em>not</em> let Courf match make him and get away with it. Was Grantaire in on this? Or was he a fellow victim?</p><p>Then again, as he glowered across the rink, Enjolras couldn’t bring himself to truly be annoyed at Courf. The man was his best friend (he and Ferre were each his best friends, no point in semantics) for a reason. Enjolras had been enamored immediately…not that he’d ever give Courf that satisfaction. Ever.</p><p>Suddenly, Grantaire finished his performance with a flourish, skates grinding against the ice as he struck a dramatic pose. A handful of people applauded, Enjolras not included, and Grantaire gave them a humble smile before skating back to Enjolras.</p><p>“So, have I- what’s wrong?” Grantaire asked suddenly, seeing the height of Enjolras’ glower.</p><p>Immediately, Enjolras felt guilty. That was intended for Courf alone, who knew that Enjolras was all bark and no bite (unless it actually mattered) but he was aware that he could come off as ‘concerningly intimidating’ as one rejected prom date once told him. “No, nothing I- you were amazing. Truly I- yes. I <em>suppose</em> you’re worthy of becoming my teacher.”</p><p>Grantaire seemed to relax instantly, holding out his hand for Enjolras. “Now I know something’s wrong, if you’re actually being nice to me. Now, do you need my help or can you stand on your own? Or maybe you’d prefer we could get you a nice little wooden crate. Though I dare say you’re a bit taller than a toddler.”</p><p>Enjolras rolled his eyes and took Grantaire’s hand who gently coaxed him away from the rink’s edge. On instinct, Enjolras gripped onto Grantaire’s arm as well. He may be playing his inability a bit up for the sake of Grantaire’s attention but not <em>that</em> much.</p><p>“They’re trying to set us up.” Enjolras commented in a tone he <em>prayed </em>was casual. He didn’t even know if Grantaire liked men in any capacity, let alone him. Enjolras felt his breathe freeze in his chest for what seemed like an eternity as the words left his mouth, traveled in Grantaire’s ears and processed in his brain.</p><p>To Enjolras’ immense relief, Grantaire only smiled and tugged Enjolras just a bit closer. “I know.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I mean I didn’t know that was the plan all along but Courf kept mentioning you specifically which I thought was weird cause I know Ferre’s his boyfriend, but once I saw you it made a lot of sense.”</p><p>“I come off as that desperate do I?’ Enjolras leveled, deadpan.</p><p>“Gorgeous. Little stuck up. Sharp. Godly. Maybe even challenging but definitely not desperate.”</p><p>“Godly?’</p><p>“In looks. Not athletics.”</p><p>Enjolras snorted, his cheeks definitely on fire right now. <em>Gorgeous?! </em>He felt like a goddamn middle schooler. “So you don’t…mind then?”</p><p>“It’s only the biggest compliment of my life. Do you?”</p><p>“You’re so dramatic.”</p><p>“You know, you may be the only person as consistently self deprecating as I am. Hot.”</p><p>“You’re very forward.”</p><p>“You like it.”</p><p>“I didn’t say that.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to. You’re blushing.”</p><p>Enjolras let go of Taire’s arm, feeling the heat of his cheeks with this hands. “Its wind burn.”</p><p>“Hmhmm.” Grantaire smirked, but stayed attentive to Enjolras who was managing to skate on his own without falling yet. “Well, what about you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You don’t mind being set up?”</p><p>“Yes. Or I mean I usually would but…but if I hadn’t I would have fallen on my face by now so…”</p><p>“Are you saying I’m just a wooden crate to you?”</p><p>“It’s not <em>not</em> what I’m saying.”</p><p>“Hm. I might even be convinced if I hadn’t caught you staring at me earlier.”</p><p>“You were hogging the ice, of course I was watching you.”</p><p>“No, no. Not watching. <em>Staring</em>. Looking, intensely, at me.” Suddenly Taire stopped short and spun to face Enjolras. The blonde, not knowing Taire would stop so suddenly, collided softly with Taire. However, this time Taire was ready who quickly brought his hands and looped them gently around Enjolras’ waist, keeping him close. Taire’s eyes, teasingly close to Enjolras’ face, bore intensely into Enjolras’ own blue ones. If he wanted to, if he had to mental focus to right now, Enjolras could count the little tan freckles that were sprinkled across Taire’s nose.</p><p>Enjolras swallowed, his hands hovering awkwardly before lightly resting them on Taire’s shoulders. <em>Is he about to kiss me? </em></p><p>“Like this.” Taire whispered, green eyes still staring intensely into Enjolras’ own.</p><p>“Huh?” Enjolras remarked intelligently.</p><p>“<em>This </em>is how you were looking at me.”</p><p>Enjolras risked a quick glance over at his friends, who mostly seemed to be looking away but he caught Ferre standing there, gaping at them. He then felt a warm hand brush gently over his cheek and he turned his gaze back to Taire. “Was I? I hadn’t noticed.”</p><p>“I didn’t even know you were Enjolras when I skated over to you. I just knew you were looking at me like this.”</p><p>“You’re bold.”</p><p>“You started it.”</p><p>Enjolras started to protest but that was technically true. Grantaire must have seen Enjolras rethink because he smirked slightly, slowly dropping his hand off of Enj’s cheek. “Enj.”</p><p>“Hm?”<br/>
                  “You can call me Enj. If you want I- my friends call me Enj.”</p><p>“Just your friends?”</p><p>“Those close to me.”</p><p>“And I’m close to you?”</p><p>Enjolras leaned in, just enough so he felt his breath ghost over Taire’s lips. “Obviously.” And the satisfaction of <em>finally</em> being the one to make Taire stutter and blush was immensely gratifying. Two could play at this game. And with that, Enjolras winked (hopefully in a smooth way not a highly awkward way) and skated past Grantaire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>